


【莱吉】异化

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 当红发友人用渴慕的眼神看着自己时，他才发觉有一些东西发生了变化。*破车，原作向吉存活if轻微黑化，a变o梗，有ptsd哭包莱，非常ooc⚠️，同盟被我拉来做无辜的工具人。*abo私设:信息素气味类似于香水味，beta也可以闻到alpha和omega的信息素原味，但不会起反应。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 14





	【莱吉】异化

–  
滴答，滴答……

是输液管。吉尔菲艾斯艰难地辨认出了这种声音，它大多出现在医院，而自己几乎从未去过医院。

他的大脑一片黑暗，心跳异常的清晰，他感觉到有冰凉的液体顺着针头注入体内，让偏高的体温冷静下来。有人掐住了他的下颚，硬生生往里面灌入刺鼻的液体。

他挣扎着，努力想睁开眼睛，但为什么浑身不听使唤，眼皮违背所愿的闭着，是案板上的鱼肉。

拜托，让我睁开眼……这究竟是哪里，又发生了什么——

——活下去。

——谁？是谁？

——你的任务是，活下去，然后，毁掉他。

——不……

剧痛生生撕裂残存的意识，这很奇怪，他知道自己的嘴张着，无声的惨叫泄出喉咙却没有任何声音，然后他重归黑暗，精疲力竭地躺在床上，乖巧到任人宰割。

——毁掉他，毁掉他……

——不……不！莱……

……

莱因哈特没有想到会再次遇见吉尔菲艾斯，还是在这样关键的时刻。

人狼的通讯自光年外传来，一级上将的脸庞在画面中模糊不清，但声音却极其清楚，消息过于惊愕使立于舰桥的莱因哈特都难以置信地睁大双眼。疾风之狼向他报告，同盟提出了谈和的条件——完好无缺的吉尔菲艾斯大公。

近侍艾米尔隐隐觉察到空气中信息素的波动，他尚未分化，也知晓此刻元帅大人的心情必定翻涌澎湃。吉尔菲艾斯大公在一年半前为保护莱因哈特重伤，在送往医疗室一天后失踪，莱因哈特震怒到将全帝国的每一处角落都翻了个遍也没有找到挚友的半点踪迹。没有人在被打中颈动脉后还能存活，下属一致认为大公阁下已经逝世，只有年轻的元帅用狠厉的目光制止他们一切悲观想法。现下看来，莱因哈特的坚持是对的，但听到这个消息的副官和将领们无不面面相觑，怀疑多过了欣喜。

吉尔菲艾斯既然落入同盟手中这么久还能做到严密封锁消息，足以窥见对方用心险恶。修特莱少将向他提出谏言，“阁下！请您再三考虑！同盟这个时候用大公阁下作为交换条件，其心可诛，您……”

那双由最吹毛求疵的雕塑家也挑不出毛病的手制止了他剩下的话语，他锐利的目光直至对方眼底，吐出的话却冰冷无情，“不要做无谓的事，少将，我不会收回我做的决定。”

他说话的时候一只手仍旧在胸前的吊坠上摩挲，半个银河的主人命令米达麦亚将吉尔菲艾斯送到伯伦希尔上，随即不再多言，被主君决绝的态度和强大信息素喝退的将领们最终只能同意，但每个人都提高了警惕，挚友相会的场景极有可能变为流血冲突，他们不能拿主君的生命冒风险。

米达麦亚结束通讯后也没有轻松下来，他对身边的希尔德吐露心声，“同盟的这份礼物不可不防。如果说吉尔菲艾斯大公是他们的杀手锏，为什么在这个时候要亮出底牌？”

“我不认为罗严克拉姆公爵会因为吉尔菲艾斯大公的出现就放缓攻击同盟的脚步，”希尔德摇摇头，“最多同意同盟提出的一些要求，但局势不可逆转，他们想要的究竟是什么呢？”

两位智者面面相觑，谁都没有得出可靠的答案。米达麦亚思忖片刻后道，“为了元帅的安全，我想亲自将吉尔菲艾斯大公护送到伯伦希尔上，玛琳道夫小姐也与我一起吧？”希尔德点头表示同意。于是人狼在海尼森的宇宙港降落后，米达麦亚在接待人员带领下来到同盟的实验室，这座藏于地下八十八层的空间内器材一应俱全，他一眼就瞧见了躺着养生皿中的红发男人。他与吉尔菲艾斯称得上朋友，再度能与他重逢令米达麦亚欣喜，但他没有放松警惕。实验人员将器皿打开后，米达麦亚大步上前，确认了没有任何危险装置后，他的视线回到了躺着的人身上。

吉尔菲艾斯与一年前没有什么变化，除了因为长期沉睡身体消瘦外，俊朗容颜依旧，过长的红发浓密卷曲，在他脑袋旁开出无数朵花来，衬得那张不见日光的脸庞更为白皙。他正沉睡着，信息素沾染了冰冷的消毒水味，身体赤裸，两处曾有伤的部位仍能看到印记。米达麦亚轻轻喊了两声，闭着的眼睛没有任何变化。

“是没有醒吗……”他低下头去检查器皿底部，再起身时，红发人悄无声息地在面前站定，身上一丝不挂，面无表情地盯着他。

男人的目光并不友好，蕴含敌意的审视让米达麦亚也难免错愣片刻，他狐疑地与希尔德对视，但仍尽职尽责地送上衣物并解释，“殿下，现在由我护送您去罗严克拉姆公爵身边。”

红发人的目光中多出一丝波澜，似乎是在思索，最后他点了点头，沉默地跟着米达麦亚进了人狼，士兵们行礼的同时又偷偷打量这位消失数年的名义最高长官，而吉尔菲艾斯似乎并未察觉到其中各色情绪，目不斜视地进了客房。

帝国的实际统治者正站在伯伦希尔的舰桥上，绮丽容颜第一次在众人面前失态，硝烟味的信息素快乐地释放，他正翘首以盼友人的归来，拇指还在不停摩梭着银质吊坠。

在即将与吉尔菲艾斯重逢的欣喜中，他已然变为那个期盼海绵蛋糕的幼稚孩童，宁可惹上蛀牙也不愿意放松手中的勺子。米达麦亚与希尔德在回程的通讯中明示了大公的不对劲，反被笑容温和的公爵安抚，“无论发生了什么，吉尔菲艾斯都是吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特的态度笃定，“他永远会站在我身边，就算世界都与我为敌。”

怀着复杂的情绪，米达麦亚先步入舰桥，而后跟着的是希尔德和一路都不发一语的吉尔菲艾斯大公，他似乎陷入了记忆停滞，抬眸时所有人的目光都集中在他身上，其中最热烈最深情的则来自快步走来的公爵本尊。

此刻就算伯伦希尔爆炸莱因哈特也不会放慢自己的脚步，他心心念念的挚友完好无损地站在那儿，他瘦了，头发长了，那件大号的白衬衫甚至有些空荡地挂在他身上，脖颈处的旧伤留下了醒目的疤痕，在长期不见天日的白皙肌肤上格外刺眼。莱因哈特眼眶几乎瞬间盈满热泪，他扑了过去，紧紧地抓着吉尔菲艾斯的胳膊，泪水已经滚落脸庞，呜咽着说不出完整的话。

这是他失而复得的至宝，是拿全宇宙做交换都比不上的人。

红头发的那个迟疑了片刻，摸上了黄金狮子那头和主人一齐颤抖着的金发，而后变故陡升:他的手指滑向莱因哈特的脖颈，准确地抓住了吊坠绳，狠狠地拉紧，一只手中拿着不知道何时有的枪抵在霸主的太阳穴处，眼神没有丝毫变化，仿佛刚才的情景是个幻觉。

只有做好准备的米达麦亚立即反应过来，举起贴身配枪已经对准了吉尔菲艾斯，跟着他动作的近卫队也纷纷加入，但被一阵强大的压力打断了行动。被枪指着脑袋的宇宙霸主厉声喝止，他的信息素在舰桥炸裂，席卷整座旗舰，即使是beta也能从刺鼻的硝烟味和空气波动中领略到黄金狮子的震惊和狂怒。

莱因哈特做好了所有的准备，唯独没有想到会与冷酷无情的吉尔菲艾斯双目对视。他的alpha信息素随着年龄和地位的提高到了不可预估的地步，而同为alpha的吉尔菲艾斯在当年就无法与他匹敌，更别说外强中干的现在了。

他额头旁的枪忽然掉落在地，清脆地一声响，与此同时是跪在地上的吉尔菲艾斯。红发大公捂着腹部，脸色难看的吓人，手指哆嗦着想要去够飞出去的枪，也被一级上将立即捡起的动作阻止。米达麦亚等候着公爵的下一步指令，鼻尖却被突如其来的花香搅乱了思绪。

这是……吉尔菲艾斯的信息素？！蜂蜜色头发的小个子难以置信地盯着跪在地上颤抖的男人，他是个beta也知道，alpha与alpha的气息碰撞只会被更强的那个掩盖掉，所以他极少闻到过吉尔菲艾斯的气味，而现在这股馥郁花香却似乎天衣无缝地与莱因哈特的信息素交融纠缠……

莱因哈特也愣在原地，alpha的信息素是在过度震惊下爆裂开的，而吉尔菲艾斯身上突然溢出的气味令他浑身毛孔都随之展开，飘飘然恍若置身仙境。最先反应过来的米达麦亚立即走到莱因哈特身边，“阁下！大公阁下似乎是被您引诱发情了！全舰80％的人都是alpha，请您快把大公带进房间并开放过滤器！”

因为军队招募只招beta和alpha，所以医务室也不会有抑制剂这种东西，莱因哈特瞧了一眼已经开始眼神飘忽的其余人，当即半搂半抱将吉尔菲艾斯带进自己的房间，希尔德捂住鼻子命令思绪缥缈的舰长立即做出反应，有条不紊地解决突发问题。

只是……注视着已经闭上的舰门，美丽聪慧的女性睫毛颤了颤，眼中充满担忧。

莱因哈特在旗舰内的房间很大，他将吉尔菲艾斯抱上了床，干着急了几分钟甚至去翻找有没有生理常识手册。记忆努力从淡薄的学生时期挖出来alpha应该在omega发情时做什么，虽然还处在疑惑和震惊中，仍释放出自己的气味去安抚他。

吉尔菲艾斯变成了omega。

这是他从未设想过的事情。他的挚友在军校时就是强大优秀的战士，上了战场后也是他可靠的同伴，无论遇到什么样的危险，只要吉尔菲艾斯和他一起，他们总能克服难关。alpha的发情期时间段间隔长，他们偶尔会互相解决，莱因哈特会亲昵地在他的脖子上舔吻，同为alpha的吉尔菲艾斯轻笑出声，顺从地偏过头，将自己的身躯展现给唯一的挚友。

现在，当红发友人用渴慕的眼神看着自己时，他才发觉有一些东西发生了变化:吉尔菲艾斯蜷在床上，因为发情信息素紊乱，淡雅的兰花气息充斥了整间屋子，在他本就波动的信息素上跳舞。及肩红发衬得他的脸色惨白一片 ，嘴唇都是病态的淡色，他抓着自己的下腹，似乎在承受着巨大的痛苦，冷汗一层一层溢出来。莱因哈特取了桌上的毛巾，笨拙地替他擦拭汗水，释放信息素的力度稍稍加大。

几分钟过去，吉尔菲艾斯的冷汗甚至有加重趋势，莱因哈特登时慌了，被甜美信息素持续冲击着，就算他再怎么想保持理性，身体也不客气地违背了大脑。他握紧拳头，哑声道，“我……我先出去……”

一只手抓住了他的手腕。

他的挚友紧促双眉，似乎因为疼痛而说不出话来，但他挣扎着抓住了身边唯一的alpha，暖色的眼眸被水润得透亮，蕴藏了千言万语，他撑起身体，小声问他，“你是谁？”

“我是莱因哈特，你还记得吗？”金发公爵像个孩子一样倚在床边，顺势抓着他的手摸上自己的脸颊，倒映在纯粹眼眸里的男人看上去脆弱又孤独，莱因哈特又抓起他的另一只手，“是我啊，吉尔菲艾斯，你不记得我了吗……”

莱因哈特。他咀嚼这个名字。他的头脑一片混乱，封尘的记忆锁上一团云雾。莱因哈特。他听过，他知道，他记得，是占据他大脑最多的一个名字。那应该很重要吧！他想，摇晃的小人跌跌撞撞地在记忆库中穿梭。莱因哈特有金色的头发，漂亮的令人失语，是个真正的天使。还有呢？莱因哈特有这个世界上独一无二的野心和雄心，他说过要做到的事情，一定可以做到。还有呢？他喜欢吃甜食，会像小孩子一样和自己闹别扭，讨厌莴笋，会抱着自己躲在床上忙里偷闲，还会和他一起走过奥丁的大街小巷……

是莱因哈特。

他记得，可似乎有堵墙把记忆封锁在原地，再用迷雾挡住那些回忆，灌输给他的都是仇恨，对这个人的恨，他明明想喊出最熟悉的名字，只要他开口，呼出的更多是不成调的呓语。他像是一个被操控的机器，丧失了独立思考能力，用虚假的记忆做不愿的事，现在还被凶猛的情潮逼迫溃逃。

omega的本能让他在莱因哈特朝他奔来时做出第一时间保护自己的反应，而忽然爆发的强大alpha信息素却给了他更大的恐惧:他闻不到任何气味，只有无形的东西一直在朝他施压，捂住他的耳朵，撞击他的腹部，逼迫他跪下臣服。他不肯，而愈来愈剧烈的疼痛不容许他选择拒绝。初潮来得如此可怕，短短十几分钟就能让他毫无招架能力，狼狈不已。

他被带到了这个房间里，情潮没有因为alpha安抚的信息素而稳定，因为他闻不到任何气味，嗅觉失灵导致整个omega像只走丢的鹿，用湿漉漉的眼睛和鼻子去探索不安和未知。但他知道，那个人一直在自己身边，他用手帕擦去额头的汗水，用清亮的嗓音和他说悄悄话，“我在，吉尔菲艾斯，我在这里。”

我可以信任他吗？乱七八糟的脑子留下最后一道命题，吉尔菲艾斯抓住了他的手，被人坚定地抱在了怀里。

金发人明明比他要矮要瘦，却似乎替他挡住了千军万马，抚摸他背部的手是那么有力，所有巨石落在他的背上，千斤重担压在他的双肩，而莱因哈特只是抱着他，在他耳边落下一个个小小的吻，那股湿意从眼角蔓延而下，落地生根的花朵也悄悄地绽开。

我该顺从他。

吉尔菲艾斯绷紧的身子在笨拙地挑弄下逐渐放松，双手也攀上了白皙躯体，莱因哈特没有急匆匆地扯下他的裤子，而是选择了从嘴角吻上去，舔弄那些刚刚被他咬出来的伤口，会有些刺痛，可有股力量顺着伤口没入血液，于是他伸出舌尖，恰好与莱因哈特的撞在一起，是一个信号，一个默许，金发雄狮失控地拽过他的领子亲吻，却又小心收起利爪。只选择唇舌相交显然不是个易事，因为他们都不是擅长接吻的人，又好笑地乐在其中。莱因哈特的金发搔在他的脖颈间，自己的红发又奇异地与他的交缠在一块儿，吉尔菲艾斯捧起那张世间无出左右的脸庞，用烂熟的桃汁交换最珍贵的礼物。

喘息越来越粗，金发美人面泛红霞，痴迷地注视着身下这具美味肉体，逐渐暴露本性的omega一条长腿已经勾上男人的腰，轻轻地磨蹭着，暖色的眼眸已被热烈占据。平素正直又温雅的男人似乎被塞壬附身，红发在床单上扯出旖旎，莱因哈特撑起手臂，任由自己的衣物被海妖除去，手指碰到了玻璃窗按钮，所有的光板变为透明，宇宙的一角在他们身下展开，点点星辰蔓延到头顶，聚集成数不胜数的光。吉尔菲艾斯的笑容让他恍惚回到了童年旧梦，掌握了半个宇宙的人珍重地牵起失去已久的爱人，落下一个羽毛般的轻吻。

两具躯体赤诚相待，他们是创世初的一对灵魂，让分属的不同身体在原始中沟通。莱因哈特的吻很温柔，收起利爪的狮子用软绵绵的肉垫触碰人类最敏感的位置。他很熟悉这副身体，结实，有力，漂亮，是优雅的豹，即使因病不再完美无瑕，却还是令他着迷不已。吉尔菲艾斯嘴唇溢出颤抖的闷哼，又被莱因哈特吞进腹中，金发人掏空心思地挑弄他，撩拨他，让被迫产生的交媾化为情意绵绵的纠缠，他对恋人从alpha变为omega无能为力，对那些已经封存的记忆束手无策，但他知道要怎样让他快乐，而这是他此刻能做的一切。

造物者恩赐的手指握住了大家伙，莱因哈特替omega做出选择，铃口冒出的液滴顺着柱体一路向下，为早已湿得一塌糊涂的私处再淋上层汁液，吉尔菲艾斯的腰肢轻抖，过于舒爽的感觉连脚趾都抠紧，莱因哈特轻笑出声，看来他很舒服，这位恋爱初学者在抚弄的同时总是忍不住亲亲恋人的唇，满心欢喜地开出花，又心疼他因为强加的情欲而冷汗津津的脸庞。身下人半支起身体，揽过金发美人的脖颈急匆匆地送上自己，腿间的东西突突跳动，迷乱的脸庞上充斥矛盾的渴望，沙哑的泣音溢出喉咙，“莱因哈特……唔……进来，快……”

经过改造的身体敏感的可怕，哪怕是不带意味的轻吻都能激起春潮泛滥，毫无技巧的抚弄已经成功让omega泄出一次，堕落成淫兽的男人迫不及待地引领金发天使去往奶与蜜的迦南地，手指的插入都显得过于简单，红发人将已经迫不及待的性器抚慰了一番后，抬起腰主动迎上去。

湿滑紧致的穴口热情地迎接着入侵者的袭击，少年人勃发的柱体毫无章法地探入，紧致的内部挤压着半凉的柱体，内里的穴肉更是湿乎柔软地紧紧裹着它们，同时又阻碍着alpha更进一步，莱因哈特发出舒适地喟叹，轻轻动了动，吉尔菲艾斯长长地呼出一口气，又因为他的动作骤然绷紧身躯，指尖抓在天使的背部，改造后的身躯仍保留着alpha的本质，并不适合结合的地方即使有液体分泌缓解插入的疼痛，身体也会因为闻不到alpha的气味而不停颤抖。莱因哈特察觉到吉尔菲艾斯的不对劲，却又不知道怎么做，想要从他身体退出来也被omega主动迎合的态度打乱想法，男人扬起的脖颈看上去脆弱出奇，而蜜色偏白的肌肤又散发着馥郁的兰花香味，他用犬齿摩挲着泛起汗珠的肩，在腺体周边轻咬，仍然停在穴口的硕大全部插入他梦寐以求的身躯内，就着叼起猎物的姿势缓缓动了起来。

吉尔菲艾斯喉咙里溢出细碎的呜咽，身体被骤然填满的痛苦随着一次次抽插转变为难以言喻的快乐，屋内的气味充斥着兰花与硝烟的奇妙结合，狮子咬住灵鹿的喉咙，又折磨似的不肯咬下去，酒红的卷发微湿，残存的理智在情欲的洗礼下逐渐远去，他身上律动的男人是星光的集合，宇宙的奇迹，用最深情的目光诉说无尽的言语，那双倒映自己的眼眸中的影子被水雾逐渐模糊，他在掉眼泪，金发天使在omega的躯体里肆意妄为，把那从未经历过性事的处子之地折腾得泥泞不堪，却好像是自己被欺负了一样，泪珠断了线一样的落下。

“怎么了……啊……”他伸出手，把莱因哈特乱七八糟的额发别在耳后，alpha紧紧抿着唇，被他一问甚至哭得更凶了，吉尔菲艾斯感到了一丝丝无奈，好不容易凝起的神志又被身上大力的动作撞碎，层叠的穴肉在一次次推开后变得柔软饥渴，每一次alpha的离开都会引得深处的小嘴恋恋不舍地吮吸纠缠，期待被狠狠地操弄。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特只是唤着他的名字，声音哽咽，黄金狮子哭得像只被丢弃的小猫，用柔软肉垫抱住失而复得的主人。他明明已经拥有了整片星空，心中的空虚却只有这个人能填满，可恨的是他在看不见的地方经历了那么多，自己一无所知，甚至还在对他实施二次伤害。alpha的心和身体被强制割开，一半屈从于欲望实施征服，一半归属内心悔恨万分。吉尔菲艾斯一团浆糊的脑袋清醒片刻，他把莱因哈特温柔而有力的抱紧，放松肌肉选择承受alpha横冲直撞的欲望。

温柔地信息素与拥抱显然让alpha的情绪平复下来，至少他没有再掉眼泪了。星空在四周蔓延展开，寂静的空间里只有两个人的呼吸和时不时冒出的呻吟，alpha的本能诱导着omega最深处的腔体向它吐露芳泽，从来没有人碰过的身体最内处的禁地忽然被大力的撞着门，吉尔菲艾斯因为快感洗礼痉挛似地勾紧脚趾，手也抓不住男孩的胳膊，连声音都带上了哭腔，“疼，莱因哈特……别……”

“不会有事的。”莱因哈特吻了吻他的额头，尖牙咬破omega的腺体，与声音背道而驰的动作残忍的撞开了狭窄的宫口，过于舒爽的感觉让他紧紧地抱住了被刺激得抖个不停的人，泛滥的爱液争先恐后从被撞开的缝隙涌出，顺着柱体沾湿干净的床单，吉尔菲艾斯已经说不出话了，尖锐的疼痛和汹涌的快感在他身体里激情奏响二重奏，他浑身发软，呻吟变为火热的喘息，连信息素都变得成甜得牙疼的味道。

莱因哈特的表情显然也是被快感弄得迷昏了头，他控制不住本性的一点点拓宽那个紧致又狭小的入口，过度的舒爽让他终于忍不住胀开了结，他听见吉尔菲艾斯呜咽的闷哼，残存理智的部分不住地向挚友道歉，他的背被那人的指甲抓出红痕，身体契合的很，结卡住了红发挚友的子宫，吐出大量黏稠液体，把那小小的一处填得满满当当。金发人失了力一样的倒下，大颗大颗的眼泪落在吉尔菲艾斯的侧脸，顺着光滑的肌肤滑落不见，吉尔菲艾斯伸出舌尖触及那些液体。他的眼泪是咸的，吉尔菲艾斯想，宇宙的霸主此刻是个内心空虚许久的少年，一个普通人，可以放肆地躲在挚友的怀里哭泣着，而他只想给这个可怜的小男孩一个拥抱。于是他也这么做了，刚刚经历性爱的身体软绵无力，又疼又麻，他还是伸出一只胳膊，搂住了莱因哈特的腰，温柔地抚摸着alpha的背脊，让他颤抖的身体冷静下来。

熟悉的气息和近在咫尺的熟悉脸庞，他意识到了这不是一场梦，吉尔菲艾斯正和他躺在一起，身边群星闪耀，多年前的一个夜晚，他们也曾一齐躺在草坪上看星星，金发少年许下的诺言最终实现了，幸运的是，在他一边的红发少年也未曾离开。

柔软的红发尖扫过他的脸颊，莱因哈特失而复得地笑着，把吉尔菲艾斯牢牢地抱紧，这是他的另一个灵魂，他要好好的看着，用两倍的心去爱他，与他永远不分离。

-fin


End file.
